Hear No Evil
by Shadow8
Summary: After thier recent escapades, Sonic finds SMERSH hot on his heels, as the evil leader has recruited one of Sonic's oldest freinds- King Rajah Abu-Sita to find a deadly weapon in the ancoint city. Soon, Rajah will betray them all, and justice will come.


HEAR NO EVIL

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related indica are © SonicTeam/Sega

SMERSH is a name borrowed from the James Bond series, but used by me in an original facet.

King Rajah Abu-Sita walked down the long hallway of the large, elegant palace that he lived in. He was now headed for the throne room, where he was set to meet with an "associate" as he liked to call him. After all, "associate" sounded better than "master," "boss," or any other term that designated the SMERSH agents. But, Abu-Sita was no ordinary SMERSH agent. Rather than follow the orders of Raymond Korr, SMERSH's sinister leader, he merely carried out operations for him from time to time, things that could be of aid to Abu-Sita's kingdom, Aljazaran. Rajah Abu-Sita was not a leader like Robert and Amelia Powalski or any other monarch that had sided with Sonic and Sally Hedgehog-Acorn of the Mobian Empire, rather he had his own desire to rule Mobius himself. Unlike Robotnik or Packbell, however, he preferred not to lead large, dangerous attacks on the Mobians, but preferred quiet revolution, not liking war. He stepped up to his door and tapped the button next to it that caused the door to slide open. He strolled inside the throne room, the black buttons on his royal shoes tapping on the hard marble floor. Raymond Korr was seated on his throne, an activity that Abu-Sita hated to see anyone do. Rajah stood at attention as Raymond Korr glanced up at him.

"This is an unexpected surprise, Mr. Korr," he began. "To what do I, and Aljazaran owe this pleasure?"

"I have been informed that your kingdom is situated on the ruins of an ancient civilization," Korr replied.

"Yes, sir. The ancient kingdom of Alkaibash. A large, vast outreached nation that covered the Titania desert in its entirety."

"Exactly. The Alkai were great warriors, and with their secret weapon, they managed to conquer all nomadic tribes and other small kingdoms in the region."

"Yes, I know the history of my nation, but what does this have to do with your visit, sir?"

"I have reason to believe that in the outer reaches of your kingdom is the location of this secret weapon."

"And what has lead to this hypothesis?" Abu-Sita asked, befuddled.

"Satellite reconnaissance, analysis of ancient documents, and several archaeological expeditions to the area."

"How do they know what it is that they have found?"

Korr stood and walked over to the large picture window on the left of the room. 

"No one has ever seen or recorded anything about this weapon, but it is known that it was very advanced for its time and something that has never been duplicated. One ancient journal, however, has stated that 'it looked like a large tower. There was a deafening roar and then, the city was in ruins and covered in sand.' End of quote."

"What are you suggesting? That is was some kind of sound machine?"

"That is what I want you to find out, Abu Sita," Korr replied.

"But how sir?"

"I want you to use all your resources. I have furnished you with maps, drills, and everything that I know you do not have. I want a full archaeological dig! I want to know what you find! I want to know where, and I want to know what it does!"

"Yes, Mr. Korr. I will pool the full resources of Aljazaran into this venture."

"I am giving you no more than a week and a half to complete this, Abu-Sita."

"I will not fail, Mr. Korr."

"One other thing," Korr said as he neared the door.

"Yes?"

"If the Mobians find out, they will no doubt try to stop you. I want you to do what you have to, but I want Sonic Hedgehog-Acorn alive!"

"Sir, I would give anything to assassinate him. We have something of a history together."

"I want him, Abu- Sita! SMERSH must get revenge for the death of our agent Philip Fransisco."

"Yes, Mr. Korr. I will not harm him," he said rather flatly.

"Beware of him. He has caused the downfall of many like the great Packbell and the mighty Robotnik. He is the one that caused Operation Fireball to be such a failure."

"I never fail!"

"I hope so, Abu-Sita, for your sake."

"I will have my teams begin the dig immediately!"

"I look forward to hearing from you, Abu-Sita."

***

Rajah Abu-Sita stood on a highrise platform, looking out over a large area. He watched as his teams obliterated whole dunes and demolished ancient ruined structures. He glanced over at a small team that was making its way to the ancient pyramids. The Titania desert had not seen this much action in ages. 

"King Rajah," one of the archaeologists called out to him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Your excellency, there is something I think you might want to see."

Abu-Sita pushed a small red button on his watch and the platform lowered. He stepped off onto the sand and strode toward the site. 

"Sire, check this out."

He looked at the discovery long and hard.

"Ancient Alkaibash writings," Abu-Sita said, stunned.

"Yes sir."

"I want a reading on these. Translations, carbon-dating, anything you can find!"

"Yes, your majesty. I will have it ready in an hour."

"Good. I am returning to the palace; it is getting late. I want to be informed as soon as you find anything!"

"Yes, King Rajah."

***

Rajah Abu-Sita had been back in the palace for no more than 30 minutes when his men alerted him from the field. He walked onto a small speeder platform and hovered out to the desert. It was now quite late, 9 P.M. and he was tired, but whatever had been found was obviously big considering the way that he had been signaled. 

"What is it, Metred?" he asked.

"The carbon dating shows that this writing originated in 1525. The hieroglyphics have been deciphered to about 99% completion."

"Good. What do we have so far?"

His question was cut off by a technician ready to announce that he had deciphered the code. He glanced over at the small man and barked at him.

"Well, what is it?"

"According to the ancient manuscript," he began, "the weapon was a large tower with a gong that-"

"I know about the tower!" Abu-Sita snapped.

"But according to the directions it is located inside the ancient temple."

Abu-Sita glared at the old pyramids. 

"It's too late now. I want the team to begin an excavation in every pyramid in this desert. I will send my chief adviser Klang to oversee the dig tomorrow."

"Yes, King Rajah."

***

Rouge tapped the small blue button on the wall by the door to the Mobian throne room; when it opened, she walked in and stood before Sonic.

"Anything new on SMERSH?" Sally asked.

"It's leader, Raymond Korr was reported in Aljazaran yesterday afternoon. Shortly after his departure, we noticed an influx of activity in the old Alkaibash ruins in the Titania desert just outside of Aljazaran."

"That was quick work!" Sonic said, stunned.

"As of now, no one can light a cigar on Mobius without me or my spies knowing about it!"

"Good. Maybe this way we will catch SMERSH in action," Sally spoke up.

"I hope so. We do not need another Fireball scare," Rouge said.

"Me too! My arm and shoulder still hurt from that, and that was 7 months ago!"

"I have a small team of spies ready to set out for Aljazaran tomorrow," Rouge changed the subject.

"I will accompany them," Sonic said.

"Better not, Sonic," Sally interrupted.

"Why not!"

"You're still not healed from the Fireball incident!"

"True. And it would be nice to rest a bit more."

"I have already arranged for myself and Knuckles to accompany them. However, if needed, we will contact you, Sonic," Rouge replied.

"Good. I hope you call me anyway. I know King Rajah Abu-Sita quite well."

"How?" Sally asked.

"He and my father were good friends. We were born 5 days apart. Before the Great War, we were raised together! But then Robotnik attacked and they were sent to live in a refugee camp in Aljazaran. I saw him again three years ago when I was looking for Robotnik shortly after I fought him on the Death Egg. He helped me destroy a key base that Robotnik had used, but along the way, one of Robotnik's goons captured him. I thought he was dead until Robert mentioned that he was now King Rajah Abu-Sita of Aljazaran."

"In that case, you will accompany Rouge and Knuckles! Any other allies we can get will be great."

***

The day was very uneventful in Aljazaran. The excavation had brought nothing but more ruins and mummies. Klang supervised the dig, but he began to grow impatient as the second pyramid that day brought nothing. Klang was a frightful seupervisor. An overgrown cat, he had a metallic bottom jaw since his real mouth had been injured years ago in an explosion. The steel jaw allowed him to cut through almost anything with his teeth and also gave his voice an eerie, resonating tone.

"I want a team to break off from the larger group," he rasped, "and enter that pyramid there. I will contact his majesty and inform him of our findings or lack thereof."

The archaeologists, afraid of the steel-toothed monster, scurried to form a small team to enter the other pyramid. Klang glanced at his watch. It was 5 o'clock PM, Aljazaran time. He was getting annoyed with waiting.

***

Sonic, Rouge, and Knuckles landed at 5:30 PM, Aljazaran time and stepped out of the Mobius One. Aljazaran was hot, even now in mid-November when Mobotropolis was freezing. Sonic looked out from the airport over the city. He glanced at an aiport security worker and asked "What's with all the excavation crews out there?"

"Some dig to find some kind of ancient Alkaibash treasure," he replied.

"What kind of treasure?"

"I really dunno, but rumor has it that it is some kind of weapon."

"Who has financed and initiated it?" Knuckles asked.

"Why, King Rajah Abu-Sita himself!"

"Really…" Sonic said, rubbing his head. He glanced over at Rouge and Knuckles. 

"I think I need to pay a visit to my old friend King Rajah Abu-Sita."

"You are an old friend of his majesty?" the man asked.

"Yes. We have a bit of a past together, yes."

"I will contact him immediately. What is your name?"

"King Sonic Hedgehog-Acorn of Mobotropolis. Just tell him Sonic Hedgehog is here."

"Yes, sir! Sonic Hedgehog."

The guard walked over to a transistor and punched in the code for the Imperial palace. Abu Sita replied.

"Yes, guard. Is there a problem?"

"I have an old friend of yours, your highness."

"Who?"

"King Sonic Hedgehog-Acorn. Says you will know him as Sonic Hedgehog."

At the palace, Rajah scratched his beard and considered whether or not to allow him to the palace. He grinned and replied to the guard.

"I will inform the royal guard. Give him the best service you can get."

"Yes, your majesty."

Rajah clicked off the transistor. Back at the airport, the guard turned around and looked over at the trio.

"King Sonic, he will alert the royal guard. He has also requested for the best service. I forgot to ask for permission for your friends."

"That's ok. They have some business to do here in Aljazaran." He glanced over at Knuckles and Rouge and whispered to them. 

"Go check out the dig. It's getting dark here, so they can't do much more. I'll get what I can out of Rajah and we'll meet up tomorrow morning at your hotel. I have arranged for you to stay at the Rahagasafradtyol Hotel."

"Got it Sonic," Knuckles replied. Sonic walked over to the elegant transport and opened the door. 

"Well, this is first class service," he said with a smile.

"Only the best for a friend of his majesty," an attendant said.

The driver looked back at Sonic. 

"So, shall we go straight to the palace or would you like a little tour of the city?"

"I think we had better get to the palace. I haven't seen Rajah in 3 years. I'll take a tour tomorrow."

"Very good sir. Would you like the dome open or closed?"

"Open. I'd like the feel of warm air on my face. Mobotropolis is usually cold from mid-September to late March."

"Ah. Here in Aljazaran it is warm all year round. The summer lasts for 10 months."

"So, are we in summer now?" Sonic asked.

"Not quite. We are in the dead of winter."

"Dead of winter? But it is 85 degress out here!"

"Ha! Our summer is anywhere from 90 to 110!"

"I'm glad I decided to come here in November."

"You should try living here!"

Sonic looked over the side of the large, round transport as it hovered into the air above the city. Aljazaran was beautiful, a picture of all the images that Sonic had seen of ancient Alkaibash. While buildings in Andonia and Mobotropolis were mammoths made of steel and metal, Aljazaran was old and gorgeous. The palace stood out as a shining diamond among the stone and marble that characterized all the other buildings in Aljazaran. He began to wish that he had visited Aljazaran before. The trip was somewhat short; Sonic had arrived at the graceful palace. 

"We are here, King Sonic."

"Thank you. Are Mobes a good source of currency here?"

"No, but I can get it exchanged at the nearest bank!"

"Then here are 400 Mobes for your excellent service."

"King Sonic! That is 1 million Havas!"

"Then consider a gift."

"Thank you!" Thank you very much!"

The transport began to descend at the palace gates. Sonic stepped off the small circle and walked up to the gates.

"King Sonic, King Rajah has been expecting you!" a guard said emphatically. The guard led Sonic into the 

large, open courtyard and into the main edifice where Rajah stood, beaming.

"Sonic, old pal! Come in!" he said with fake happiness.

Sonic walked up to him and hugged him. Unbeknownst to Sonic, Rajah grimaced when he felt the embrace.

"Rajah! Thank God! I had thought you were dead!"

"Ha, I had begun to think that too! I was just glad that you managed to get out."

"I think that was the only time Robotnik ever got the drop on us. Heh, that was back when I was a mere 'freedom fighter'!"

"I know! It seems odd that we now are both kings!"

"You can say that again, Rajah. You must tell me how all this came about!"

"I will, Sonic, over dinner. Now come inside, it is smoldering out here."

Sonic followed Rajah into the large banquet room. The Aljazaran banquet room was massive with pictures and sculptures-ancient Alkaibash art. Rajah noticed Sonic's admiration for his collection.

"As you can see, I am quite a fan of ancient Alkaibash art," he said.

"Wondeful works, Rajah! Why have I not visited Aljazaran before?"

Rajah chuckled then said: "You are dumbfounded, I see."

"That doesn't even begin to describe it, Rajah."

"The ancient Alkai were masters of art and war."

"Ah yes, I forgot! The ancient Alkai conquered every tribe and nation in the Titania Desert, and even founded the very aspects of our current civilization. Was it not they who used lasers first?"

"That was the ancient Yorbulians. The Alkai, however, proved that no laser could stop them and their secret weapon. They obliterated the Yorbulians at Yeshua, then gradually sequestered them into the Alkaibash Empire, as well as utilizing the laser technology."

Sonic and Rajah sat next to each other as they discussed Mobian and Alkaibash history.

"Such rich history!" Sonic chided.

"As is that of the Mobian Empire," Rajah replied.

"But our art and influence is nothing but a spin-off of that of Alkaibash. You could say that the Alkai were the founders of modern Mobian civilization. As well as culture."

"I had never realized that I was Aljazaran, either until I hid out here during Robotnik's conquest. I always considered myself Mobian, though I knew I was different somehow. Then my father revealed our family history to me. I was shocked, to say the least, but rather ecstatic to know the truth about myself. Three days later, my father was robot sized by Robotnik. A month after that, we attacked the secret base."

"How did you escape?"

"Well, as we began to leave and they captured me, I just went along quietly. I fooled them and when a guard was not looking, I stole his gun and blew his brains out. In a daring escape, I valiantly fought off all the guards, then returned to Aljazaran. I was informed by Klang, the leader of the Aljazaran revolution at that time, informed me that my grandfather was King Jikan Husad-Polah, the king that was killed in the Coup of 3218. That was my parents escaped and moved to Mobotropolis. King Acorn pledged to protect us, then Robotnik hit. Which reminds me, thank you very much for killing that bastard."

"No problem. After all, I wanted him dead in 3224."

"As you see, things have really looked up for me. Sonic, do you realize that we have talked for 5 minutes and not even looked at out dinner? We must eat now." He took a fork in his left hand and a knife in his right. He cut and took a bite of his roast caribou. Sonic did the same.

"Something that puzzles me, Rajah," Sonic said as he chewed the tender meat.

"Yes?"

"What is up with all the excavation crews in the outskirts of Aljazaran?"

"That is a little side project I am working on. I am looking for the ancient prize of Alkaibash."

"Which is?"

"Their infamous secret weapon."

Sonic glanced at him. 

"For what?"

"For the sheer bliss of uncovering a mystery of the ages. The ancient Alkai weapon is the sixth wonder of ancient Mobius for the sheer reason that it brought victory to Alkaibash, ruin to others, and that it has never been seen or described. Usually people only saw it for about fibe minutes before they became its next conquests."

"Sounds like an perturbing treasure," Sonic sighed.

"I don't intend to actually use it," he lied. 

"Then I repeat my question: why?"

"For the excitement of having the biggest mystery of ancient Mobius. Sonic, would you not kill to have to be fortunate enough to find the biggest myster, the best kept secret of our planet?"

"I wouldn't kill, but it would be thrilling."

"This caribou is exquisite, Rajah!" Sonic boasted.

"Only the best for an old friend."

As they ate, one of Rajah's royal guards walked up to him and whispered in his ear. 

"Forgive me, Sonic but I have a business call," he said politely.

"No problem, Rajah."

Rajah walked out into the corridor and into the throne room. Raymond Korr was on the teleconference screen.

***

Knuckles and Rouge tip-toed in the hot sands as the crews began to pack up and report to base camp. They walked across the smouldering night desert and toward a small cliff overlooking the whole excavation. Rouge took out her infrared radar and glanced over the encampment, scanning every square inch of sand and desert. She watched as Klang spoke to the small gathering at the main tent, unable to read his lips, since they did not really move.

"They look like they're setting up for the night," she said to her companion.

"We'll wait about 10 minutes before we go in. We need to wait until they are all away from the main tent before we go in," he replied.

"Bring your laser just in case we need to take care of some business."

"Got it." He reached into his bag and pulled out his laser pistol.

"Let's get a start on the climb down," she whispered. She reached into her bag and revealed a small pito0n gun, then fired it at a small spot a few feet lower on the hard rock face. She and Knuckles scaled down the cliff, then dropped silently to the soft, brown sand. The main tent was now vacant except for one light. 

"I'll go into the tent; you cover me," Rouge said. 

"Right. I'll keep a lookout."

"Remember- shoot to kill."

"I always do."

They slinked quietly around the tents, hearing the sounds of guards snoring, eating, listening to small radios, and in extreme cases, having sex. Knuckles stepped lightly, pointing his gun in all direction when he entered a new area. Rouge ran into the main tent and saw a guard pouring over some papers. For her own safety, she shot him in the back of the head. He moaned slightly, but considering the other noises in the desert, it was unlikely that anyone would pay any notice to it. She glanced at the papers he was reading and snatched them up and put them in her backpack. She walked over to a small breifcase that was open on a small makeshift table and ripped the papers from it, putting them in her bag as well. She walked out of the tent and met up with Knuckles. 

"Find anything?" he asked quietly.

"Lots of stuff. Let's get back to the hotel and examine them."

They turned to walk off and smacked right into a guard. The guard drew his gun and Knuckles shot him. Another guard had heard the sound and alerted his entire tent. Soon, the guards and archaeologists rushed out of the tents with guns blasting at the two spies. Knuckles and Rouge returned the shots. Klang came walking out of his personal tent with his laser rifle. Three guards ran up behind Knuckles and Roueg. Rouge turned around and blasted them one by one when she heard their footsteps. A small group of guards rushed towards them, shooting fiercely. Knuckles ducked and rolled on the ground, shooting at their feet and legs. Knuckles cracked the end of his gun into one guard's skull while shooting at another. Rouge felt a guard throw his arms around her and she dropped her gun. Knuckles looked in her direction and shot the guard's hand. He grabbed it with the other, letting Rouge go. When she dove to the ground to retreive her gun, Knuckles shot him in the face. 

"We're not gonna win this, lets get back to the city!" Knuckles yelled.

"Drop a tear gas cartridge! I put them in your bag!" Rouge replied.

Knuckles grabbed a tear gas cartridge from his bag and tossed it into a main group of troops. It went off, and Knuckles and Rouge darted away from the disfunction. As they ran, Knuckles tossed several grenades into the base camp.

***

"To what do I owe this surprise, Mr. Korr?" Rajah asked.

"I want an update," he replied.

"Nothing to report, sir. However, I do have King Sonic here at the palace."

"Wonderful! When can I expect to see him?"

"I would rather you wait. I want to have a little fun with him."

"Fine with me, but if he is harmed, you will regret it!"

"Absolutely, Mr. Korr."

"I will check in again in three days, Rajah. Don't disappoint me again."

The image faded and Rajah heard another incoming message on his throne receiver. He walked over and clicked the button to answer it. Klang looked disconcerted.

"Klang, what is it?" Rajah asked.

"Two saboteurs to the operation were caught in the base camp. My men tried to detain them, but several are dead. A breif firefight."

"I have a feeling my 'friend' King Sonic might know something about this," he replied, "I will test him…"

"Yes, your majesty."

Rajah walked out the throne room and back to the study where he had Sonic transferred. He walked into the large library and sat in the chair next to Sonic. Sonic glanced at him and chuckled.

"Affairs of state, Rajah?" he asked.

"You might say that. I have gotten word that two spies engaged my archaeological teams in a firefight. Several men are dead."

"My God!" Sonic said with fake shock.

"Apparently some people want to infringe on my private matters."

"That will never do! In Mobotropolis they would be shot!"

"My adviser Klang tried that!"

"Well, I am sure you will catch them. Say, Rajah, would you mind if I went into the city? My friends are staying at the Rahagasafradtyol Hotel."

"Of course! Will you be staying here tonight?"

"Yes, I just want to check in with them."

"You might want to go now before the whole city gets busy in the midnight rush."

"Oh, what time is it?" Sonic asked.

"11:35," Rajah replied.

"I'll be back in about an hour or more."

"I will let the guards know."

***

Sonic walked into the hotel and went up to the desk. He glanced at the register, then asked the clerk :"Do you have a Knuckles or Rouge?"

"Room 215, sir," he replied. Sonic darted up the stairs and banged on the door. Knuckles opened the peephole, then let Sonic in.

"Well, what did you find?" he asked.

"According to this, the weapon is in one of the ancient temples. There are only three temples that have not been searched," Knuckles replied.

"Rajah is looking for it, but he told me it was just for glory."

"These papers show that it might be in the Temple of Doomingloom at the southeast corner of the plain," Rouge said.

"Do we have any evidence that SMERSH might be behind this?" Sonic asked.

"None at all," Knuckles replied.

Sonic glanced at his watch.

"I had better get back to the palace. Tonight, I will look in Rajah's desk in his study. I'll find something there and get back to you. I don't think Rajah is a criminal-"

"He may just be a dictator."

"I have known him for years; he's not like that."

"We'll find out when you search the palace," Knuckles shot back.

Sonic walked out the door and exited the hotel. He grabbed a taxi and returned to the palace.

***

Rajah sat next to Klang in the throne room. Klang was giving Rajah the details of their findings(or lack thereof) and Rajah listened.

"When we find it, we will cut our ties with Mr. Korr,"Rajah said.

"Betray SMERSH?" Klang asked in shock.

"Remember, my friend, we do not work for SMERSH."

"And Sonic?"

"Sonic is of no concern to me. Soon, we will have the weapon and he will die. I will kill him. Raymond Korr can go suck a lemon!"

Klang and Rajah shared a laugh at his insult. 

***

Sonic tip-toed into Rajah's study. It was very late, about 12:30 at night. He had a small flashlight in one hand and a few spy gadgets in the other and in his shirt. He clicked on the small handlight and walked over to Rajah's desk. Seeing the lock, he grabbed his small electric dynamo and flicked it on. A small flash shot out and melted the lock. He pulled the drawer out and plucked around inside it. He grabbed several papers with a SMERSH insignia on them and read over them. Thousands in different currencies payed to the order of King Rajah Abu-Sita for undisclosed services for the organization of SMERSH by Raymond Korr. Sonic growled slightly. His friend was a SMERSH agent. Sonic sqeezed the papers in his hand. He jumped up when he saw the lights click on. He gasped and looked up at Rajah. 

"Snooping around Sonic?" he asked.

Sonic jumped up at him and punched him in the stomach.

"You mother fucking, goddamned son of a bitch! You fucking bastard! I fucking hate you! How the fuck could do this? You lying son of a bitch! I should drive your nose into your pathetic goddamned brain!"

"Watch it Sonic or you'll find yourself on a one way trip to the pit of Silkunio!"

"Fuck you Rajah!"

"My, my. Are we a bit peeved?"

"You're goddamned right I am pissed off! Why, Rajah? Why have you been acting like we're best buds?"

"I should be asking why! Why are you digging in my desk? What are you doing here? I know full well what you want! Korr told me about Operation Fireball!"

"Rajah, you're a SMERSH agent?!" Sonic was red with anger.

"No I am not. I do a few favors for SMERSH from time to time. This weapon thing is one. However, Raymond Korr will soon see that I am not just a gopher, either."

"What are you going to do when you find it?" Sonic asked angrily.

"The same thing the Alkai did! I want Titania to bow before me. First, Titaiia, then all of Mobius."

"And Korr?"

"He will be eliminated."

"One more thing, buddy"- he said the last part with deep contempt- "when did you stop caring, Rajah?"

"When you left me for dead in that god-forsaken base! You just assumed I was dead and never looked back. Then you never thought twice abut me. Is that true freindship, Sonic?"

"Is lying and scheming?"

"So I do something you don't approve of? Bah! I should shoot you now, but I won't. I need you to help me. I know that you and your friends know where the weapon is. I have sent Klang to retrive them from the hotel. Soon, the weapon will be mine and you will be disposed of, my friend!"

"You won't get away with it! Raymond Korr will destroy you!"

"Raymond Korr is of no concern to me! I have sent him a message tell him where he can go!"

"So, you've pretty much betrayed everyone. Right, Rajah?"

"Heh. We shall see. King Sonic Hedgehog- Acorn."

"King Rajah Abu-Sita!" They both said the last with deep animosity. 

"Enjoy your sleep, Sonic. You will need it for the dig tomorrow."

"I look forward to it, you bastard!" Klang walked in behind Sonic and slammed his hands on his neck.

***

Knuckles poured over the secret files that he and Rouge had recovered, seeing if he had missed anything in the first 5 analyses. Finding nothing, he rubbed his eyes and turned the light off. He stood and walked into the main bedroom of the suite, only to find three guards aiming at him, with Rouge in handcuffs. 

"Hello, gentlemen. What a pleasant surprise," he said. His last memory was of a guard raising a gun and firing. He remembered the flash of pain in his neck. Then- blackness.

***

Raymond Korr was fuming. He slammed his fists on the table in front of him as he read the letter from Abu-Sita. He glared out at the SMERSH meeting.

"Mr. Korr and the other SMERSH agents," he began, "I have decided that since the weapon was found in my kingdom, that no matter how much you pay, or what you do, I will not associate with common criminals again. I am looking out for my nation's own interests, not those of some Overlander and his lackeys. I have sent this letter in leiu to inform SMERSH that you may all rot in Hell. Thank you for the money I have received for my services; it has provided me with the opportunity to finance my plans. I now will show Mobius true rule and empire. Signed, King Rajah Abu-Sita of Aljazaran." He crumpled the note and tossed it violently across the room. 

"This is most unfortunate for both Aljazaran and us!" he yelled. "General Naka," he yelled.

"Yes, Mr. Korr?"

"King Rajah Abu-Sita must learn how we deal with treason here at SMERSH. I want a full army sent to Aljazaran tomorrow morning!"

"As in, three hours from now?"

"Yes! Abu-Sita will regret double-crossing us! His precious 'kingdom' will pay for this!"

***

Sonic and his accomplances awoke with headaches and looked around. The morning sun was bright as they looked out at the desert. They were now in front of the temple that they had decided was the most likely to have the weapon. Rajah walked up to Rouge and grabbed her by her hair.

"Now, you will all tell me exactly what your stolen documents have shown you," he hissed.

"I'd rather die!" Sonic spat.

"I can arrange that, too!" Rajah yelled. "Klang!"  
Klang walked around from behind a tent and eased over to them.

"Yes, King Rajah?"

"Force this slime to lead you to the wepon. If they go in the wrong direction, shoot them. And just in case, I will accompany you!"

"As you wish, my majesty."

Sonic ran up to him and punched him in the mouth with a double fist. Sonic whined and winced as the pain swept through his arm. The metallic, echoing clang echoed in the desert.

"Geez, now I know why they call you Klang," he whimpered.

"Enough comedy!" Klang barked. "All three of you, go in first! You will be the lab rats. We cannot afford to lose any more men to booby traps."

Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge walked in, followed by Rajah, Klang, and the other guards and archaologists. Sonic follwed the map that Rouge and Knuckles had stolen, and they inched through long corridors. Sonic turned down one hall and lept into the air as hundreds of cobra slithered into the room, hissing like monsters. The guards fired at the snakes until nothing but reptillian skin covered the floor like a sickening carpet. Sonic follwed the signs on the map until they came to a large door. Sonic read the translation key on the paper that he had stolen from Rajah's desk and converted the writings into modern Mobian. Seeing the instructions to open the door, he spoke in ancient Alkai.

"Mishkan, likag, knish, milloj, kasha!" The door slid open. Sonic, his partners, and his captors strode into a large, open chasm. A chasm with a large tower in the center. The tower rose from the ground in a large cylinder with steps all around, leading up from a small moat filled with pirana. Towards the top, the tower was open with the weapon in it, a large gong in the shape of a laser gun, with a huge wooden log behind it. Above the opening was a lerge, conic roof. The chasm had a large window in a circle around the room, but it was covered with the pyramid. Rajah grabbed the report from Sonic and searched for the code to open the window. He found it, and began to chant.

"Liskag, onstag, infranty, plikoj, kishka, ratyana, alamunia!" He repeated three times, per the instructions found from ancient hieroglyphics, and the pyramid opened around them. The sun filled the dark chasm as the room rose into the air. The weapon was now in place.

"Perfect!" Rajah chimed. "From here, I can attack at any angle necessary!" His happiness was cut short when a guard ran up to him with disturbing news.

"King Rajah! There is an army of horsemen riding in fast! They seem to be SMERSH agents!"

"Good! My first test! How long until they arrive?"

"30 minutes!"

"Even better! Take King Sonic and his friends to the palace. I will return after I vanquish Raymond Korr's army."

"Yes, your majesty."

The guard led Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge out of the temple at gun point. When they were outside, Sonic winked at Rouge, and then Knuckles. He motioned his head over to a transport ship that was a few feet away. Rouge and Knuckles nodded in agreement. Rouge turned and swun her fists at the guard, and Sonic and Knuckles followed suit. When two more guards ran out, Sonic grabbed the fallen guard's gun and fired at the small group. Knuckles and Rouge stole their guns and ran toward the ship. They looked back at several more guards that ran out of the pyramid, Klang included. Sonic clamped the triiger down tightly, as did Knuckles and Rouge, mowing down several guards at a time. They jumped into the small transport and Sonic fired up the controls. The ship hovered into the air and Sonic blasted off, the force knocking down the guards, and Klang too. They looked down from the ship. The SMERSH horsemen were riding toward the temple with swords and guns. They were now very close. Sonic brought the ship down a few feet to watch the battle. He slowed up slightly, and decided that if SMERSH beat the Aljazaran troops, he could wipe out half of SMERSH's army right there. Inside the chasm, Rajah walked up the stairs of the tower. He stared out at the approaching army.

"Now, to test the usefulness of this relic," he rasped. He grabbed the handles on the log, took a few steps backward, and ran forward at the gong. The sound shook and rocked the entire temple as the sound waves leapt out and shot forward like a laser. The SMERSH troops screamed and clasped their ears as the sound waves pierced their eardrums. The force and amplitude rocked the entire desert, stirring up a great sandstorm. The sands began to dance wildly, crushing several of the thousand horsemen under feet of sand. The sand cascaded like a deadly waterfall and slammed down on the army. Those who had not died from having their eardrums explode from the sound waves were being crushed under a ton of sand. Sonic yelled out as the sand engulfed the ship. The sand leaked into the windows and engines. 

"Sonic, what do we do?" Knuckles yelled over the rumble.

"Take cover!" he yelled in reply. They dove for cover, as much as they could find in the small transport. The sand crashed over the horsemen and the ship while Rajah and his troops watched from the safety of the temple. 

"That should take care of SMERSH and my 'friend' King Sonic!" he said.

***

Raymond Korr slammed his fists down harder than ever before and screamed a loud string of expletives when he saw the tape of the battle.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" he screamed violently. He kicked over tables and flung things across the room.

"Rajah will pay for this! Rajah Abu-Sita will die!"

***

Sonic popped his head out of the sand and glanced around for Knuckles and Rouge. Rouge was face down in the sand and Knuckles was underneath a piece of wreckage from the ship. Both were alive. They stood up and walked over to Sonic as they all spit sand out of their mouths, rubbed it from behind their ears, and plucked it from other places. Sonic reached in his pocket for his handset. He punched in the secret code for the palace. Sally came in with a reply.

"Sonic! What happened?"

"They found the weapon and used it. I have sand in places I didn't even know I had!"

"What do you need?"

"Tell Geoffrey to send an army. But be careful, that weapon is nasty!"

"Got it! Fighters?"

"Yes!"

"Tanks?"

"A few."

"Troops?"

"Some. Not many."

"Big ships?"

"No. That's all."

"Give them an hour."

"Got it. Over and out!"

Rouge looked up at Sonic.

"Well?"

"In an hour, we will have an army. Let's just hope we aren't obliterated like the SMERSH troops."

***

The Mobian fighters blared in the air toward Aljazaran. In the chasm in the temple, Rajah and Klang watched as tanks and troops inched toward the stronghold. The fighters roard over the temple, warning Rajah of their intent. 

"Send out our fighters!" he commanded. A fleet of about 300 fighters blasted out of the city and shot across the desert at the Mobian fighters. The Mobians fired their missiles at the fighters and at the temple. Two Aljazaran fighters sneaked behind a small group of Mobian fighters and shot them down. The laser blasts ripped open the ancient pyramids and the modern fighters. Pilots ejected from their planes and flung into each other as their ships careened into each other, and into the pyramids. Sonic and his partners grabbed a few guns from several Aljazaran troops that rushed out at the Mobian troops and mowed them down. They each held two guns and ran alongside the Mobian army as they rushed into the base camp. Three guards rushed out of the main tent and fired at a small team of guards. Sonic grabbed a grenade and flung it into a large group of Aljazaran soldiers. The blast took down the groups, as well as several Mobians. The Mobians rushed in with tanks, firing at the tents and their occupants. The safes and desks that were in the tents were now opened and flaming. Fires raged in the desert. Rajah ran up to the weapon and ran back, then forward. The sound waves rushed through the desert again, but not many troops were now in range of it. The sandstorm was claiming several fighters, though. Sonic fired his dual laser blasters at the guards and Aljazaran tanks that were now in the fight. Sonic grabbed a rocket launcher from the armory tent and aimed at a tank. He fired the rocket and watched the flames leap out and engulf several guards that were firing at the Mobians. Sonic fired another rocket at the ground beneath a small assembly of guards, throwing them feet into the air. The fighters were now attacking the temple. Rajah ducked as a laser blast rushed into the temple, the ran for the small transport he had.

"Klang, I am returning to the palace! Take care of it!" he yelled. He fled in the small transport and rushed back to the palace. 

The fighters were now aiding the troops as they fired at the Aljazaran troops on the ground. One Mobian fighter dropped a missile on the base camp, taking several hundred soldiers with it. Tents burnt and guards were immolated. The guards were rolling on the ground to put out their fires and the Mobians began to retreat, having won. The fighters were now blasting down ancient pyramids. A flaming fighter crashed through the window. Klang ducked as the flaming ball crashed into a wall behind him.The flames licked across the stone wall and the chasm began to collapse. Klang yelled an echoing, metallic scream as the tower crashed down the floor. The temple began to collapse around him, crushing him and the weapon under tons of stone and marble. Sonic yelled back to Knuckles and Rouge. "I'm going after Rajah! Tell Sally the seige was a success!" He took off running toward the city.

***

Sonic kicked in the door of the palace and rushed in to find Rajah. He burst into the throne room. Rajah looked up.

"It's over, Rajah! Your army, the weapon- gone!"

"Most unfortunate," he said as he stood, "why couldn't you have been a good boy and died?"

"Why couldn't you?"

Rajah walked past Sonic and glanced out the window.

"Oh, Sonic. All the times I have wanted to see you dead. I looked for your obituary everyday after I escaped."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Rajah."

"Actually, I'm not. Now I get the chance. However, I want a little fun. I remember you being a rather good fencer."

"What are you suggesting, Rajah? A swordfight?"

"Yes. Fair fighting. Like gentlemen!"

"Then you probably are not eligible."

Rajah walked over to the crossed swords on his coat of arms that hung on the wall. He grabbed a sword and flung it at Sonic. Sonic caught it and swung it slightly. Rajah took a sword for himself and pointed it at Sonic.

"Enguarde!" he said. 

He rushed forward at Sonic and Sonic retaliated with a clank. The swords clashed in the throne room as Sonic and Rajah attacked, then counterattacked. Rajah swung at Sonic's head, but Sonic ducked. He jumped up and swung at Rajag, catching a small spot on his leg. He yelped, the rushed after Sonic. Sonic clanked his sword into Rajah's direction, and Rajah deflected it with a well-timed slash. He slashed at Sonic and clipped his shoes as Sonic dove out of his way. Rajah raised his sword like an executioner and flung it downward at Sonic. Sonic ducked and rolled, causing Rajah to slip and fall to the floor with a hard thud on the marble. Rajah swung violently and struck Sonic on his knee. Sonic gasped and screamed, then dove at Rajah. Rajah fought Sonic back until he was out the door. When they had entered the hallway, Rajah jogged a few feet down the hall toward the War Room. Sonic followed after him, slashing at any signs of flesh he saw, cutting down several palace guards. Rajah swung his sword into the air and cut through a light fixture, sparks flying around the room and singing the carpet. Sonic grabbed a chair and tossed it at Rajah. Rajah swung his sword in defense, casting the chair down to the hard floor. Sonic hopped up on the War Room table and swung at Rajah from above. Rajah clicked a button with his finger, and the table began to open. Sonic lept off the table and sliced at Rajah, striking him in the arm. Rajah retaliated and hit Sonic in the shoulder. Sonic, in pain, left the darkened War Room. Rajah raised his sword and, forgetting about the broken fixture, accidentally shoved his pointed weapon into the electric current. He yelped as the electricity pulsed through his veins, and Sonic smelt the singe of muscles and blood. Rajah retracted his sword, still glistening from the current and swung it at Sonic who was standing in the doorway. Sonic was now in the courtyard. Rajah looked around behind trees and under the tables for Sonic. Sonic jumped on his back from behind a statue and shoved him into the water. Rajah gasped for air in the pool. He kicked Sonic in the knees and Sonic screamed in agony, Rajah having hit him in his cut knee. Sonic swung his sword at Rajah in revenge and hit a small bush, slicing through leaves. Rajah ran toward Sonic, who ducked out of his way. Rajah's sword clashed into a large statue, and Sonic took a small stab at Rajah's back, piercing him slightly. Rajah yelped and dove at Sonic. Sonic jumped out into the garden and Rajah followed behind him. Sonic grabbed the table and tossed it in Rajah's way, tripping him. Rajah sliced off a table leg and tossed it at Sonic. Sonic cut off a branch from a small tree and whacked Rajah across the face with it. Rajah yelled and sliced into the tree. Sonic jumped back onto the main walkway and slashed at Rajah. Rajah lept up and sliced into the large water fountain that served at a sprnkler for the garden. Water spewed out and slapped into Sonic's face. He looked up and saw Rajah running to the banquet room. Sonic jumped out of the water and ran after Rajah. He walked into the room and felt a swipe at his neck. Rajah had missed him deliberately. Sonic turned around and sliced at Rajah. Rajah grabbed a knife from the table and threw it at Sonic. The knife ripped into his forearm and he pulled it out, then attacked Rajah. Rajah and he now began to strike, then counterstrike in classic swordfight fashion. Sonic swung, and Rajah blocked. Rajah swung and Sonic blocked. Sonic saw three guards run in the door behind Rajah and dove under him. The guards fired at Sonic, but he dove onto the floor and sliced at their feet. When they grabbed their ankles and yelped, Sonic cut their throats. Sonic looked behind him. Rajah was gone. He ran down the hallway and saw a shadow duck into Rajah's study. He ran to the room and the door closed in his face. Sonic grabbed a grenade and sat it by the door, then ran a few feet away. The door blasted off and Sonic rushed in. Rajah looked up at him and swung. They were now in a stalemate, swords locked, face-to-face. Rajah glared menacingly at Sonic.

"Tired, King Sonic?"

"Never, King Rajah!" 

They stared into each other's eyes, into their souls, andRajah swirled his sword, knocking Sonic's out of his hand. He grabbed Sonic's head and tossed him onto the floor. Sonic was now face down on the small rug with Rajah behind him. He felt a small sting in his neck as Rajah touched him lightly. In the throes of his final breaths, Sonic spread out his knees and kicked Rajah in the ankles. Rajah felt hard to the floor with a loud, sickening thwack on the marble. Sonic lept up and grabbed his sword. As Rajah got up and began to turn, Sonic sliced Rajah through his ribcage. He stopped as he pierced the heart, then pulled out the sword slowly, inducing much more pain. Rajah gagged and gurgled, then grabbed his chest, now spilt wide open and gushing blood, then fell to the floor. Sonic walked out of the study into the hall and grabbed a laser blaster that a dead guard had dropped. He walked into the main guard quarters and began to obliterate them. Guards began to fall like flies and Sonic held the trigger down with force, lasers igniting the room into bright luminence. He grabbed a radio and contacted Sally.

"Sally," he began, "mission a success. Army beat, Rajah dead. Will return to Mobotropolis in two hours. Just give us time to inform the people of Rajah's betrayal and then we will return home. I love you. Over and out."

He then spread the word to Knuckles and Rouge. He walked back to the study and took one last glance at his former friend, now in a bloody pool on the marble floor. 

"Rajah-"


End file.
